Currently, a control circuit board of an electronic pump in the market includes an embedded microprocessor, a motor pre-drive integrated chip and a motor drive circuit independent from the motor pre-drive integrated chip. The motor drive circuit is a circuit composed by some discrete electrical components. On the one hand, the discrete electrical components occupy a lot of space. On the other hand, the discrete electrical components cause a lot of energy consumption.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the conventional technology to reduce the power consumption of the electronic pump control system and improve the reliability and compatibility of the electronic pump control system.